Moonlight
by Papermate Classic No2
Summary: Zexion confides his worries to Saïx, and maybe something else... One shot.


Authors Note: Hey, this is my first fan fiction here (and I'm bad at Titles >>) so I hope you like. It is Saïx/Zexion, Shonen Ai. I know its really short but I spent a long time on it trying to keep them as in character as I could so please read and review and hopefully my next story will be better.

* * *

**Moonlight**

"If you keep watching the moon it will drive you mad." Zexion said; his voice was apathetic as ever. "The ability to think is the only thing we have, don't screw it up." He lowered his hood as he entered the room.

Saïx closed his eyes at the sound of the Nobody's voice. "Only a bit longer, Zexion, we will be free to feel again soon enough." He turned and faced the cloaked schemer. The smaller man stood at the door, his visible eye stared at him blankly, failing to reveal any emotion. Not that is surprised Saïx, he was positive you could punch the guy in the face and he wouldn't react.

"Word around the castle is you aren't too pleased with the Superior's decision to place Marluxia in charge of Castle Oblivion." Saïx said as he turned back to his precious moon. His Kingdom Hearts…

"Marluxia is fool, an embarrassment to the Organization."

"Is that what you came to tell me?" Saïx asked, his eyes still focusing on the nighttime sky.

"The Superior thinks highly of you." The schemer replied as walked towards the large window. "If anyone could talk some sense in to him I'm positive it would be you." Zexion gazed up at the moon, the fruits of their labor, their very own Kingdom Hearts. Their promised land was far from complete, it seemed unthinkable that the Superior would make a move as brashly as he just did and jeopardize everything they had been working for.

Saïx's lips twisted into a cold smile. "Oh? That is such a high complement coming from you, Zexion." He ripped his eyes away from his moon and studied the tactician, the man who never spoke unless he had something to say, the Organization's recluse. "Last time I checked you had a higher rank than me."

Zexion lowered his eyes. Saïx and Zexion both knew exactly how the rest of Organization felt about Zexion. He was the young naïve Ienzo, book smart but not street smart. Even with the arrival of Roxas, Zexion was still thought of as the kid who stood silently in the shadows and watched everyone else fight. To hell with rankings, compared the brash and charismatic Marluxia, Zexion has no hope of changing the Superior's mind.

Saïx still examined the schemer. What was this he was feeling around this man? Surely he couldn't be feeling anything; a Nobody can't feel anything at all.

"Staying locked in that basement all that has made you pale." Saïx said. He brought his gloved hand up to Zexion's cheek. "One begins to think what goes on between you and Lexaeus while you're down there."

"Are you jealous?"

Saïx narrowed his eyes slightly at those words. He pulled his hand back and his face took on an uncharacteristic of look of disgust. "It's no secret that he's fond of you, and even though you use him he still obeys like an over-eager puppy."

He watched as his words had no affect on the smaller man. They usually never did, Zexion wasn't the type to humor others by pretending he had a heart.

Zexion sighed, "It's not like he has a heart I can break." He replied in bored tone, looking back up at his subordinate. "Let's just say Elaeus and Ienzo had something that Lexaeus and Zexion can never imitate."

Saïx raised an eyebrow. It was uncommon for anyone in the Organization to bring up their memories of having a heart. "So you're saying you used to love him…" He said slowly, more as a statement than a question.

Zexion blinked. "If I didn't know any better, I would begin to think the cold and unfeeling Saïx cared about me." Reaching out he gently brushed his hand across the X shaped scar on Saïx's forehead. "But then again, it wouldn't be the first time I thought that…"

Grabbing Zexion's wrist, Saïx pulled the gloved hand back, the Nobody continued, "Are you mad because I left that day without saying thank you?"

Saïx released Zexion's arm and turned back to his window. Anger was the closest they could come to feeling anything at all, not that he was mad that Zexion fled the moment he came to his aid. Even now he wasn't quite sure why he helped…

Gazing back out the window at his precious moon Saïx could feel his body relaxing. Normally if anyone else had talked to him the way Zexion did he would have lost his temper, but for some reason he felt oddly comfortable in the others presence.

Zexion reached out and slipped his hand in to the Lunar Diviner's. "Thank you for fighting for me." He said breaking the comfortable silence.

Saïx glanced down at the smaller man who was holding his hand. The only thing he could think about has he bent down to kiss him was how beautiful Zexion looked, standing there in the moonlight.

* * *

Authors Note: Never did go back to Saïx talking to the Superior for Zexion did I? Oh well, I just couldnt think of a way to fit it in naturally ;  



End file.
